A Change of Heart/Gallery
Images from the TV episode A Change of Heart. Note: All images are put in order. Openingscene.png|Darkness bear then redness bear then whiteness bear. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 1.png|So serious... HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 2.png|Disco Bear is never serious. Acoh_finger.png|In case you didn't know what an orange hand looks like. Discobearcoin.png|Here's an orange (maybe gold) hand holding a gold coin. Coinslot.png|Into the jukebox coin slot. Disco Record.png|Dancing to his own produced music, I suppose? HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 3.png|"Much better." HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 4.png|"Now I can dance." HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 5.png|"Hey! Who turned on the lights?!" HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png|Petunia is not amused. HeartZ.png|"Here's your breakfast, now eat." HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 7.png|Like I said, never serious. Backwardswalking.png|"Do the robot, beep boop." HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 8.png|Never one to pass "an opportunity". Puckerup.png|Not now. blowakiss.png|"For you, my love!" Discoheart.png|Disco Bear can materialize hearts to fly into people. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 9.png|Do you blame her? blockkiss.png|"No thanks!" Heartbreak.png|Literal heartbreak. Possibly foreshadowing Disco Bear's fate. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 10.png|"I have a boyfriend, two in fact." HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 11.png|He does love his food though. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 12.png|Playing with your food, huh? HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 13.png|Did he even chew? Playingwithhisfood.png|Even Cub doesn't play with his food this way. Wait aren't does eggs hot.png|Egg on your face. Breakfastrapeface.png|I'm guessing Disco Bear isn't a cereal person. Baconstache.png|Truffles wouldn't approve of this mustache. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 14.png|Again, no chewing. Oh.png|"Oh, what's this?" Stickofbutter.png|A stick of butter. Breakfastdessert.png|"Dessert!" Ineedbutter.png|He may not have toast, but he can improvise. Buttersicle.png|Butter on a stick (really a chicken bone). HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 15.png|It's made of milk, it must be healthy, right? Deepfriedbutter.png|Let's deep fry it! Deepfriedbutter2.png|Careful not to fry your hand, like Lumpy does in a later episode. Heartattackonastick.png|One health hazard on a stick. Eatingbutter.png|Enjoy your butter, fatty. Tossingthebone.png|Sure, toss your bone on the floor. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 16.png|Something's not right... Oof.png|HTF meets a new kind of attack. HELP.png|I thought you needed a heart to have a heart attack. Sigh-0.png|"What a drama queen." HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 19.png|Can't even be serious while having a heart attack. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 20.png|You know it's bad when Petunia of all people (skunks) worries about Disco Bear. ACOH_Surg.png|Lumpy is working on a patient. ACOH_Blood_.png|Blood. We're_losing_him.png|"Oh no!" Resuscitate.png|"Don't you die on me!" Sandwichoperation.png|The operation was a complete success. Sandwichoperation2.png|But Lumpy needs a toaster. Sandwich.png|This calls for a snack. Pager.png|Not so fast. Pager2.png|Lumpy's needed elsewhere. Indoorbike.png|This bike will actually come in pretty handy. Patient.png|Giggles with the patient. Thedoctorisin.png|The doctor is in! Ready_for_surgery.png|Lumpy and Giggles begin Disco Bear's heart operation. Operationbegins.png|Wait a minute... Noanesthetic.png|Lumpy forgets the anesthetics. Anesthesia.png|So he improvises. Bumponhead.png|Anesthesia, amnesia, whatever you wanna call it. Professionaldoctor.png|You're looking at a professional doctor at work. picture-8.png|Lumpy manages to open Disco Bear's ribcage, but slips while he's at it. Lookingforheart.png|Now to locate the heart. Butterheart.png|That don't look good. Deflatingheart.png|Lumpy removed the food in Disco Bear's heart. Deflatedheart.png|Fun fact: Hearts deflate if you don't take care of them. Heartmonitor.png|The heart monitor stops beeping. Werelosinghim.png|"We're losing him!" Death: Disco Bear (later revived) Bikepump.png|Good thing this bike is around. Gotta_jam_up_in_there.png|I don't know if this would work in real life. What_do_i_do_with_this.png|"What the heck is this gonna do." Pump_it.png|"Pump it now!" Pump.png|"Ok ok!" That_was_a_close_oneeeee.png|But it does in HTF! ORGAN_tray.png|Lumpy searches for a new heart. Spareparts.png|Those organs are useless now that you've thrown them on the floor. Sammich.png|'This sandwich seems good to me." ACOH_Yummy.png|Tastes good to. Phonecall.png|Lumpy gets an urgent phone call. landwhale.png|Handy just killed the last meadow whale in existence. Death: Handy Carnage.png|Lumpy arrives to see the carnage. Pilot Handy.jpg|Handy's death after a plane crash. Heartofhandy.png|Lumpy takes Handy's heart. Heartofhandy2.png|I don't know if a beaver heart will function for a bear. Slippedout.png|It slips out. Slipperyheart.png|Lumpy tries to pick it up. Soccerball.png|That soccer ball tells me he's on a soccer field. Soccer.png|Cuddles slides in and steals the heart right under Lumpy's nose. A N G R Y slippers.png|Cuddles playing football/soccer with Handy's heart. Heygetbackhere.png|"Hey, get back here with my heart!" Heartsoccer.png|Lumpy reclaims the heart. Angrybunnyslipper.png|Where'd Cuddles buy those angry bunny slipper-cleats? Cuddlesblocksgoal.png|The goal is just up ahead. Youvegotthis.png|You've got this, Lumpy. Ohsoclose.png|Lumpy dodges Cuddles. Kickflip.png|Fun fact: Lumpy was once a champion soccer player. Here it comes-1.png|"I'm gonna block the ball..." Oh shit.png|Flaky: "...OH NO! IT'S A HEART!" Crouch.png|Flaky doesn't make a good goalie. Brokenheartgoalie.png|Aww, Flaky's got a broken heart. Literally. Goooal.png|GOOOOAALL! Heartpieces.png|What remains of Handy's heart. Screwedup.png|Lumpy realizes he got carried away. Backintheoperationroom.png|Back in the operation room. Notimeforbreaks.png|Giggles takes a quick break. Dyingagain.png|Disco Bear gasps for breath. Keeppumping.png|"Must...keep...pumping." Soccershoes.png|Lumpy is either sad because of losing that heart, or he bought those soccer shoes and doesn't know what to do with them. Handyisgone.png|And now Handy's corpse is gone. Heartcycling.png|Cycling is good for the heart. ACOH_Go_away_.png|"Go away you stupid gulls." Shoobird.png|"You're rats with wings!" Inthetunnel.png|Lumpy goes in. Outthetunnel.png|But only his bike comes out. Screenshot_2017-05-11_at_7.18.43_PM_-_Edited.png|The whale heart gets stuck in the tunnel. Screenshot_2017-05-11_at_7.12.03_PM_-_Edited.png|Lumpy tries to move it. Acoh_uh_oh.png|Lumpy heard something. ACOH_Nothing.png|There's nothing there. Acoh_oh_well.png|Oh well. Move.png|He pushes again. Trucksound.png|He hears a truck again. Truck.png|Something tells me the truck driver is blind. So The Mole isn't alone. a_change_of_hurt_lumpy01.png|Lumpy is running on a whale heart. a_change_of_hurt_lumpy_stuck.png|Lumpy is stuck in his own bike. Heartstealingtruck.png|The truck steals the heart. Ruinedbike.png|Now Lumpy's favorite bike is ruined. Butchers.png|Lumpy arrives at a butcher's. Meats.png|Another heart. atthebutchers.png|What's Nutty doing in a butcher shop? I guess even he needs a break from sweets. Or he'll end up like Disco Bear. Lumpyinthebutchers.png|Lumpy comes in. Pickanumber.png|Pick a number. Mysterynumber.png|What number did you get? Longwait.png|It seems it's a big one. a_change_of_hurt_giggles_exhausted.png|Meanwhile, Giggles is exhausted. Lumpyawakens.png|Lumpy, on the other hand, has gotten some sleep. Emptyshop.png|Where'd everybody go? I'll take that please.png|I'll take that heart to go. Gothisheart.png|Lumpy claims the heart... Meat.png|...but his hunger prevails. Guesswhatheiseating.png|Lumpy finally returns. And guess which of the meats he's eating. Passedout.png|Giggles is passed out. Probablydead.png|And Disco Bear is probably dead. shockedlumpy.png|Shocked Lumpy. defibrilators.png|"Clear!" Awakened.png|Lumpy resuscitates Giggles. Nosleepingonthejob.png|I think you should call someone else to take over for her. ACOH_Clear!.png|"Clear again!" Heart_burger.png|Lumpy has recovered the burger he dropped on the floor. Ribs.png|Now Disco Bear can have more ribs. Pork_Ribs.png|There are ribs in there. The_hell.png|"That ain't right." Steak.png|Steak! Wrongmeats2.png|Where's the heart? T-bone_Steak.png|More steak, this one has a T-bone. Sausages.png|Salami. Heartburger.png|There it is! Heartbitemark.png|It's not even cooked. a_change_of_hurt_lumpy03.png|Lumpy realizes he ate the heart instead of a piece of meat. Stilleating.png|But he keeps eating it anyway. Crashisheard.png|A crash is heard from outside. Crashreaction.png|Lumpy reacts to the crash. Heartcrash.png|I would use the hearts of one of the drivers. Lumpynewspaper.png|See Lumpy on the newspaper? Breathingisnormal.png|Another successful operation. Disco Bear whale.PNG|That probably should have killed him. Thisisyourbodynow.png|"My beautiful body!" Surgerysuccess.png|Lumpy is proud. Voldegiggles.png|Lumpy really needs to give her some rest. Cheeseburger.png|A cheeseburger. Happyfatso.png|Looks like someone hasn't learned his lesson. Mewantburger.png|Thought Disco Bear was a creep before? Noburgerforyou.png|That burger's not for you! Salad.png|Eat salad. Sadfatso.png|Disco Bear isn't so thrilled. Mmmburgers.png|Mmmm... burgers. anotherheartattack.png|Now Lumpy's the one with a broken heart. lumpyheartattack.png|Lumpy trying to finish his meal, despite his heart attack. Death: Lumpy (offscreen) (debatable) Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG